Ghoul
Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have monster blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into a mindless killing machine full of anger. Theoretically, the average Ghoul is actually a corpse that has been taken over by an evil spirit, but no ghouls have been seen yet that have awakened this way. This has led many to speculate that ghouls are actually of vampiric descent. If a person injected with this much vampire blood does not become a ghoul, the only alternative is death, as said by Inner Moka. Bite-Sized Monster Dictionary A person's corpse that reanimates when possessed by a wicked spirit. Human flesh is its favorite food and will dig up graves in order to eat the corpse's flesh. Ghouls love to attack children. And it is believed to be weakened by Holy Crosses. Appearance A Ghoul, if it is the result of a transfusion of vampiric blood, will have the bitemarks of the vampire who has injected said blood into their veins. Coming from these bitemarks are long, dark skin lesions that wrap around the neck and face. After transformation, the victim's eyes become pupiless and gain new dark rings under them. Tsukune has the red tint in their hair that vampires have, but slightly darker. His eyebrows become more pointed and sharp, and he sprouts fangs when he transforms into a ghoul. In general, Tsukune's looks are very similar to that of a vampire, as he was transformed into a ghoul by Inner Moka. However, it can be reasoned that ghouls that are born the traditional way look nothing like the above description, as they would not have any relation to vampires. Powers & Abilities Ghoul have the strength and endurance of vampires, but not the common sense or thinking ability to use them effectively. The result is that everything seems like an enemy to them, even allies. It has been shown that after transformation, the ghoul has no memory of its true self, with the exception of the strong-willed. But even with a strong conscience, the ghoul is only forced to watch what they have done, thus deepening their torture. Ghouls possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire's endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down, as shown during Tsukune's brief transformation and battle with Inner Moka. They possess a strong blood lust and since they possess no conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. They have no weakness to water like true vampires, and it can be reasoned that they also have none of the other traditional vampire weaknesses such as silver bullets. At present, the only known weakness a ghoul has is holy items, such as the Holy Lock that supresses Tsukune's ghoul nature. In short, ghouls have all the raw power and abilities that vampires do, and virturally none of the weaknesses, making them potentially even stronger than vampires. Only their lack of any cognitive function prevent them from becoming nearly unstoppable. Known Ghouls Tsukune Aono Category:Species Category:Yōkai